


Shopping Spree

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: John takes Dean and Sam shopping.





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short, sweet and simple story. 
> 
> This is for Dean’s Girl because of her prompt. :)

> **Shopping Spree.**

 

It’s been a long week, Dean has spent all his time doing research for school and his father. He’s so tired and bored. 

 

His geek little brother, Sam, enjoyed doing research because there was something wrong with him, so he didn’t understand how exhausted Dean was. Which would explain why he came into Dean’s room, when he was clearly laying down, trying to sleep. 

 

“Hey Dean?” He said, sitting on the edge of his own bed. “Dean?”

 

“What Sam? Can’t you see I’m tired.”

 

“But it’s three in the afternoon.” 

 

“Yeah, the perfect time for an after school nap.”

 

“Don’t you have homework?”

 

“Don’t you know how to shut up?” 

 

Sam huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a pouty manner. Sometimes this move worked on his older brother, but Dean wasn’t even opening his eyes to look at him, so Sam dropped the act. 

 

“Come on Dean. Don’t you want to make dinner?”

 

“Like I want to shoot my brains out.” Dean muttered. 

 

“I can do it!” Sam said, hopping off the bed. 

 

“No Sammy.” Dean shouted, sitting up. “You’re too little. You can’t even reach the stove. Besides, it’s too early for dinner.” 

 

“That it is,” John Winchester’s voice boomed from the motel door. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

“Daddy!” Sam yelled, running to his father to greet him with a hug. 

 

“What did you bring back?” 

 

John was carrying two plastic bags in his hands. He pulled out some candy bars and threw them onto Dean’s bed, and he handed the others to Sam. 

 

“I’m brining some refreshments for the troops.”

 

“Thanks Dad.” Sam said, immediately going to eat the candy. This was even better than dinner. 

 

“Yeah, Thanks Dad.” Dean said with a large grin. He was extremely grateful his father picked up some candy for him, because Dean thrived off of candy. 

 

Now that his father was back, things would be a little easier for Dean, but that also meant no slacking off. He really would have to do his homework now. And that frustrated him to no ends. 

 

Maybe Dad should stay away longer and never come back. He quickly shook that thought away and mentally beat himself up for even thinking that in the first place. He should be thankful his Dad’s just alive. 

 

Still, Dean couldn’t pull himself out of this funk. After a while, his Dad seemed to notice. 

 

“Hey Sammy, what’s up with your brother.”

 

“He said he’s tired. I don’t think he likes researching.”

 

“How do you know about the research?” John asked quickly. He was concerned that Dean might have told Sam the truth about all of the monsters that lurk in the night.  But Sam assured him that he overheard Dean saying he hates research and nothing else. 

 

John peered over his shoulder at his oldest and decided it was time for a little fun. 

 

“Grab your jacket, Deano. We’re going out.”

 

“Out where?” Dean asked. 

 

“You’ll find out. Now come on. Let’s go.” John said, opening the motel door. “Come on Sammy, you too. I ain’t leaving you alone.”

 

“I’m big enough.” Sam said, while pouting. 

 

“Yeah well. I need someone else on this trip and you’ll have to do.” 

 

Sam thought for a moment, then decided it was good enough for him. So the trio hopped in the impala and drove off into the evening. 

 

They stopped in a Mall parking lot. Dean raises his eyebrows in an amused way and John reached over a ruffled his hair. 

 

“What? Can’t a guy take his two sons to the mall?”

 

“It’s a little weird, Dad.”

 

“Well you’re growing like a damn weed and I need to get you a new pair of jeans or else you’ll be wearing capris forever.”

 

“Fine. Maybe we can go to the food court?” Dean asked hopefully. 

 

“I think we can do that.” John said, his eyes equally as amused by his son’s sudden enthusiasm. “We might even be able to check out what games they have.”

 

“Dad? Did you bump your head or something? Cause you’re being really nice.”

 

“My head’s fine. I just want you to have fun.”

 

“Well, thank you.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, ace.” 

 

“I think I like this one.” Dean said as he pulled off a nice, fancy shirt from the rack. John shook his head, putting it back. 

 

“It’s too expensive. Besides. You will never actually use that. You need something that will keep you warm and that can easily hide the color of blood. Ah! Like this.”

 

Dean stared at the red plaid shirt his father was holding up. “Yeah, okay.” He said, putting the shirt in his cart. “Can I at least get a soft Henley shirt?”

 

“Yeah go ahead.” John agreed, smiling at Dean’s smile. 

 

They shopped for Sammy for a while before heading to the food court. Two large cheesy fries with bacon and soda was ordered. The family ate and talked about nothing and everything. 

 

By the time they finished, they were burping up a storm and ready to go home. John tossed the shopping bags in the back of the trunk, and Dean and Sam hopped in the backseat.

 

Dean must have been overly excited, because he shut he impala door hard. What he didn’t expect, however, was the entire window to shatter everywhere. 

 

Sam screamed in fear, and Dean had jumped back, heart leaping in his chest. His Dad was going to be so mad. This was his precious 1967 impala, his baby. Dean himself felt very attached to the car, and the fact that he just hurt her, was saddening. He would have never done that on purpose, surely his Dad has to understand. 

 

But the look on his Dad’s face told him otherwise. He was quickly checking the damage, glaring at Dean asking what happened. 

 

“It was an accident. I just shut the door and it broke. I didn’t mean to.”

 

John took one long look at his oldest son, then let out a breath he’d been holding. “It’s alright. We can get this fixed in no time. It gives us a good reason to visit Bobby, doesn’t it.”

 

Man, Dad was in a good mood because Dean was pretty sure if it was any other day, his Dad would have whipped his butt. Luckily for him, that was not the case. 

 

“So...you ready to go back?” John asked, and Dean nodded. 

 

He cleaned up the glass, and took his kids back to the motel. 


End file.
